DESCRIPTION: The investigator will attempt to determine how cells respond to different doses of inducers such as activin, a TGF-beta superfamily member (TGF-SM) Using a variety of readouts he plans to determine how individual cells respond to different concentrations of TGF-SMs. He also proposes to determine the effects on different processes in Xenopus development when different TGF-SM pathways are activated or blocked.